


The Ivory Horn [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Multiverse, Oxford, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's a way back out of this world, Will is determined to find it. At any cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ivory Horn [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ivory Horn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84577) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



[Listen or download.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hlsylt4lrade950/The_Ivory_Horn.mp3) Right click to save. (1:28:23, 86.5 MB)  


This is one of those crossovers that makes so much sense that I'm kind of surprised no one else thought of it. In many ways, His Dark Materials is a response to the Chronicles of Narnia! With all the worlds mentioned in HDM, it's easy to believe that this story takes place, and for Susan's and Will's sake, I hope it does. 

If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! Thank you to kaydeefalls for having blanket permission. You rock. 

Outro music from Vivaldi's "The Four Seasons (Autumn)," (2) Adagio Molto, performed by Alberto Lizzio and Musici di San Marco.


End file.
